i love you! rin x nero
by RINIPAN
Summary: Rin x nero and Len x Neru. There are going to be some other ships ,james bond, pregnecys, scott pilgrim, and a bunch of other shit. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.
1. Chapter 1

rin's POV

Maybe I'll go over to Len's house to help with the unpacking. they are newly weds after all. and they already got haku. sucks for them.  
>" Hi rin." Haku said behind The couch that was place inconvenently i the middle of the room. "Hi... uhh what's your name?" Haku then said to me " james bond." I then replied. "Uhhhh my name is Nero."Neru's brother said "Oh ok." As I went into the house ( she was on the porch btw) I saw Haku on a chair and the two newly weds sleeping on the couch. Well since I'm gonna be a devil I decided to poke them awake. I decided to poke my brother first. Haku then walked up to me and asked " can I help james bond?" so I let her join. Nero started looking at us like we were crazy people.<p>

Neru's dream pov

is len giving me a massage? well i am caring his children so that should be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nero looked at us like we were crazy. Neru was talking in her sleep saying " sure! I like.." my brother was singing a song that made no sense. Haku then suddenly said to Nero" Oi kid! CUM TO DA FUCKING DARK SIDE! WE HAVE JAMES BOND!" Well Haku and me weren't paying attention to where we were poking because we were poking them in there faces. That was enough to wake neru up. Enough for her to see what we were doing. And therefor she was pissed. Ahh neru! aways pissed at someone or something." Haku stop!" Haku then suddenly turns around to see neru looking at her and to here len yell " Dora the stripper!" ^ insert comment here^. " Haku quit poking me." Neru said.  
>"No! why should I ?" Haku said. Neru looked at Haku like she was kidding and then she got up and said " No beer then." " Noooo! my children!" Haku then screamed "what's going on! neru?" len woke up. " Haku wouln't let go of me." neru said Nero was now looking at all of us like we were mental. Completely mental. Haku was holding on to Neru's legs trying to get her to slow down so she wouldn't reach the fridge Len was doing something. I walked back to where Nero stood. " I'm perfectly sane." I wipers to Nero."<br>Nero POV  
>"A hot chick is standing next to me. And she Accutally talked to me! YAY! And I think I love her! Oh nooo! is is love? real true love?! so I decided to whisper back " I am the stage manager so I have to be sane." she then giggled. She giggled. Rin then said " so are you here to help with unpacking? I had to help because he's my brother." And I said " She's my sister" rin then smiled and said " your nice! got to go!" and with that she skipped off. I Nero Akita am in Love and I will get that girl to be mine no matter what!<br>"Haku's POV.  
>"As I was unpacking my " How to do it!" books I overheard Len talking to Neru." So what if one of them breaks there arm? leg?" Len said<br>" Dunno.."  
>~ 10 min later~" Lets see how to bake a cupcake , make toast, wash-" I thought to myself " So when are you gonna tell them?" " Sometime later."I decided to go and see what was going on. " What are you going to tell us? Who's going to break there arm?" I said<br>" Well tell you later." Len said. " It is later.." i said. then that caused neru walk up and close the door in my face. Ok. This is strange. Well when they get out of there room I'm gonna search it. Detective Haku is on the case!  
>"Rin's POV<br>"I was helping Nero unpack the bathroom. " Hey Nero. Where did you say to put the toilet paper again?" I asked " Under the cabinet. Hey rin. Um. can I ask you something?"" Sure!" " So lets say that I like a girl. A lot. And she's in this house. In this room. So how would I ask her out?""I was surprised. A smart- wait a second he was in love with me! OMG! A GUY WAS ASKING ME OUT!" YEEEESSS! Nero i'll go out with you!" Heheheheh Nero was blushing " really you will! you'll go out with me! me!"Haku then said. "Hey what's with the pep squad?""I'm not single! I'm dating a guy that I don't even know anything about! that's bad. that's bad.

**Yup. I am DA master at cillfhangers! （≧∇≦）**


	3. Chapter 3

Haku's POV.  
>"Thinking about it, My sake bottle vase needs flowers. " Today?" " Yeah today, how should we?"Thats it. I've had enough. I'm tired of that crazy conversations going on. It almost sounds like. Len's pregnet. LEN'S PREGNET?! I HAVTA TELL RIN!"<br>Rin's POV.

"Haku ran in yelling " LEEEEENNNSS PRENET" " Umm a guy can't get pregnet." Nero said " but a girl can." Haku looked at Nero like he was a stupid 4 year old and she was an algebra teacher. " Nero do you know how baby's are even made?" Nero looked at her like she was stupid " Of corse I know how baby's are made!" Then haku nodded " len is pregnet! See it's perfect sense!" Nero rolled his eyes. "Sure haku. We believe you..." i sarcastically said. She then said " JAMES BOND I HATE YOU! " And then ran off to her room. Nero then said " wow... She's never like this. " I nodded " yeah but Len and Neru have been acting strange lately. Maybe Neru is pregnet." Nero then nodded. " Yeah. We should ask them."  
>"Haku's pov.<br>"GOD! I hate rin! aways saying that she's right. " Len cant be pregnet!" I moked rin's voice. Then qfter sitting in a corner for a few minutets I decided i need to do something. So i drew Rin's face on a pice of paper and with a lot of empty Beer bottles i threw them at her face. " DIE YOU STUPID HOE!" I was yelling this saying over and over Whall thinking about her apology to me ~ hAku's mind~br /" THE MOST TALENTED OF ALL HAKU. THE WISE. THE YOUNG. THE SEXY. THE BEAUTIFUL HAKU-SAMA! I BEG FOR THEE'S FORGIVENESS OF THO'S CRIMES AGENTS YOU OH MIGHTY HAKU. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND MY ACTIONS I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR FORGIVENESS!" Rin was begging for her life on my golden thrown. " Feh! i shall never forgive thee who say such and disobey thee all mighty. YOUR SENTENCE IS SEPPUKU*!" I yelled from atop my thrown. Ahh it was amazing seeing her die right in front of my eyes it's nice to be king!~ I then woak up with Len , Neru , Rin , And Nero standing around me.  
>=The *'s Seppuku is a Japanese form of ritual suicide. Its where the sacrifice staabs himher in the stomach and if they don't die fast enough there is someone to cut off your head #truefriendz


	4. Chapter 4

" Whhhaaattt hapend? " Haku then sat up and looked around "You knocked yourself out with a bottle. " "Seriously you need to stop doing that."" Is that blood ?" " That better not be a hole in the wall." By that time haku was fed up with the big secret " Well Len's Preggerz!" that then caused everyone in the room to look at me and then Rin screamed " OMFG NEEERRRRUUUU!" and then Nero just looked confused. Neru looked at me like she was pissed off. Never mind she was pissed off. " Alright fine you've caught us but we were planning to reveal the news to everyone at sunday dinner. Okay?" "Okay." Rin and Nero promised. " TFIOS! ( Or the fault in our stars ) Haku then yelled. "God Please keep this secret." Len made us promise and Rin and Nero left shortly after that.  
>" Say Nero." Rin was walking around nero's room for the first time " what are you playing? Skyrigs?" " No. Skyrim. " Nero then said after that he paused the game and turned around to talk to her. " Sorry it's such a mess... Ive never really had a girl over before besides Neru and Haku. He then did a quick glance across the room and discovers that its a mess. Over by his desk there is a HUGE pile of crumpled up papers and a few socks. Over by his bedcouch/any where to sit area are old and dirty clothes , Soda pop cans , Red bull cans, Video game disks and boxes and a large amount of dust bunnies in the corner. It's what ramona flowers wouldn't call " Girl Friendly" at all. " Sorry it's not girl friendly. At all." Then he logged out of skyrim and asked " Are you good at playing video games?" Rin then said " Does mario kart count? and a few other mario titles. So I guess!" Rin then Looked confuesd as I handed her a controller. "You want me to play? Sure!" I let Rin chosse the game ( being a gentilman of corse.) And she chose scott pilgrum vrs. the world." (Ok i want to say this rin did kick nero's ass in that game.) and we both sorta died during the third boss" " Damnit." Rin sulked " actually wanted to beat the game,bu-" that was all rin said before she got cut off with a kiss from nero. that was when rin finally realized that she liked nero too.


End file.
